


Soulmates

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: “Your soulmate is not someone who comes into your life peacefully. It is who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody who marks a before and after in your life.”Light couldn’t remember where he’d first read this quote, but he had always thought it was stupid.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I did not write this for profit.

_“Your soulmate is not someone who comes into your life peacefully. It is who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody who marks a before and after in your life.”_

Light couldn’t remember where he’d first read this quote, but he had always thought it was stupid. A soulmate should be someone who made things easier, not harder. Not that Light put much stock in the idea of soulmates anyway, but he couldn’t imagine wanting someone who disrupted his life. Until L. 

Light had always gravitated towards people whom he could exploit. People who could help Light in some way and whom Light could bend to his will. Some people were harder to control than others, but Light had never met anyone he couldn’t manipulate with enough effort. Until L. 

L was the first person who made Light really work for what he wanted. Every time Light thought he’d done something to throw L off his scent, L would look at him with knowing eyes as he told the task force that this was a ploy engineered by Kira to deter them...and then explain Kira’s reasoning in words suspiciously close to Light’s own thoughts. Light would put on the performance of his life, playing the concerned friend trying to convince L not to risk his life, only to realize that at some point in the debate he’d argued himself into a place where he couldn’t move against L even if he wanted to. Even when they’d eventually became lovers, Light had gone about it strategically. Yes, he’d wanted L, and no, it hadn’t all been an act. But he wasn’t foolish enough to not view sex as a weapon. He could use it to make L trust him. To push L into certain decisions. And eventually to make L worship him, acknowledging that Kira had won. Only all too often, Light found that it was he who ended up on his back or knees, that he was wavering in his resolve to kill the detective. 

It was in these moments that Light knew what they (whoever they were) had meant when they said that a soulmate is someone who changes your reality. Never again would Light be satisfied with someone whom he could wrap around his finger. He still found the idea of submitting to another repulsive, but when that person was L...well, it could be rewarding. L challenged Light in a way no one and nothing had ever done before, and sometimes, when L smiled at him, holding out a forkful of cake for Light to taste, Light questioned whether giving up the Death Note would be so bad. 

Light didn’t know if all of this made L his soulmate. He still wasn’t convinced such things even existed. But if Light did have a soulmate, he couldn’t imagine it being anyone but L. 


End file.
